


Be Careful at Night

by Smutty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come as Lube, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Knotting, Multi, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23879497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smutty/pseuds/Smutty
Summary: Lydia and Allison come along to hangout while the wolves run during the full moon. Things do not go according to plan. Scott gets horny and tries to get it on with Allison and accidentally send the rest of the pack into a frenzy thanks to their heightened senses. Lydia and Allison make for easy pickings~I do not condone rape, this is just a fantasy situation and should not be real, consent is important
Relationships: Allison Argent/Derek Hale, Allison Argent/Erica Reyes, Allison Argent/Vernon Boyd, Derek Hale/Lydia Martin, Lydia Martin/Erica Reyes, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Peter Hale/Lydia Martin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Be Careful at Night

Stiles was home with his latest injury that he just seemed to collect, but Lydia had told him not to worry about anything. The wolves were all going to be together for the full moon and it had been long enough that they should all have good enough control and- worse come to worse- she and Allison would be there to be the level headed humans (or pretty much human, in Lydia's case).

While they waited on the wolves Lydia picked her werewolf reading back up. The most recent chapter was all about sex and mating and she honestly found it kind of fascinating, though Allison had blushed when she mentioned it. The chapter warned humans to be careful during the full moon because, since all emotions were running high for the wolves, it would be very easy for the smell of one person's arousal to affect the others.

This newest section was going into genitalia, which remained human in human form and wolf in wolf form for most werewolves, except for the alpha.

Just as it was getting more interesting there was a rustling in the trees and both Lydia and Allison stood as one of the wolves came trotting out of the treeline.

The wolf trotted over to Allison and leaned so hard against her it knocked her to the ground and the wolf began snuffling and licking her hands and face. She giggled. "Hey, hey, chill out a bit won't ya?"

The wolf gave her a playful head butt that was a bit too hard and knocked her fully onto her back. The wolf's snout pushed up her blouse until her bra and stomach were exposed. The wolf grabbed her bra between its teeth and yanked at it, dislodging her breasts, which came spilling out.

"Woah, hey stop that!" She protested and the wolf froze, but not because of her protests, not really. The wolf shifted into Scott, who was now sitting on top of Allison, naked and with a hazy look in his eyes. He grabbed her jeans and yanked, pulling them down her hips.

Too late, Lydia shook herself of her surprise. "Hey! Scott! What the-" 

Before she could step forward to help Allison she was bowled over by Erica, who was shifted into her human form and also naked and in a haze.

Lydia could hear the other wolves approaching as Erica pushed her skirt up.

In his haze, Scott was able to fully pull Allison's pants and underwear off her legs and tossed them to the side. Grabbing her knees and holding them open as she tried to close them in surprise and embarrassment, he lined himself up with her quivering hole. 

"Scott, wait, please don't- ah!" He pressed into her slowly, letting go of her legs to instead grab her hips and pull her onto his cock as her head tipped back into a throaty gasp. He went until he was fully sheathed inside of her, her chest was heaving as she panted. He began rocking back and forth shallowly.

Erica gripped the thong that Lydia had been wearing underneath her skirt and pulled, snapping the string in half easily, baring Lydia's cunt to the slightly chilled night air. Erica grabbed both Lydia's thighs, holding her down easily with werewolf strength and keeping her legs parted as Erica lowered her mouth onto Lydia's quivering mound. She sucked at Lydia's clit, already eliciting moans much to Lydia's embarrassment. Lydia covered her heating face with one cool hand while the other fisted into the grass so she didn't see the shift in Erica's posture before her tongue dove into Lydia's heat.

The other wolves had made it into the clearing now and Erica was pushed away from Lydia, which gave Lydia a flash of relief before she realized that Derek had taken up Erica's position and was lining the head of his swelling cock up with her hole. He pressed in, much quicker than Scott had with Allison and began rocking his hips back and forth into hers.

Allison gave a shout as Scott picked up his pace before he finally came, he stayed for a moment and then slowly pulled out, leaving her dripping cum. Boyd was the next to take Scott's place, lining his cock up with her dripping hole. Erica took up a place next to Allison and leaned over to mouth at her nipples and play with her tits as Boyd shoved into her.

Peter had come around towards Lydia and was busy pulling her top off over her head along with her bra while she panted and moaned along with Derek's brutal pace. She could feel something swelling inside of her and that's when she remembered what the book had said about the alpha's cock.

Jackson came over and, ever the territorial one, took a position over Lydia's torso and shoved Derek back with a snarl, eliciting a shocked guttural gasp from Lydia. Allison, despite being used, glanced over at Lydia worryingly.

"The- the alpha's cock- ah!- it is able to kn- ah- ot in human form- agh!" Lydia forced out as Jackson gave another shove to Derek and Derek's knot pulled inside her. Derek finally snarled at Jackson, using his alpha tone, and Jackson backed off slightly.

Jackson instead grabbed Lydia's face and pressed his cock into her open mouth. She gave a surprised choke before her body caught up and instinctively began sucking. She wasn't a virgin and her body remembered what sex was supposed to be like even if her brain was too scrambled to pay attention to what she was doing.

Boyd continued to hammer into Allison, keeping a quick pace and making her body shake as she came and he still kept going. Erica was still leaned over her chest, playfully licking her nipples before pulling away to let the chilled air hit them while she squeezed and massaged her tits. It was working, Allison's nipples were almost painfully hard and it only added to another building orgasm.

Peter was much rougher in his treatment than Erica was as he groped Lydia's exposed breasts. He pinched and flicked her nipples from time to time, getting a satisfying "ngh" from around the cock in Lydia's mouth each time. He gave her left breast a stinging swat that left it a bit pink.

Derek's fingers dug into the meat of Lydia's thighs as he pressed in deeper one last time and came, filling her lower half with warmth. He pulled out and pressed down on her stomach gently, watching cum ooze out of her overfilled hole. Jackson pulled his cock from her mouth and shifted so that he was between her legs now. Jackson was quick to press himself into her, leaning over her as he pulled in and out of her at an almost frenzied pace.

The quickening pace affected Boyd as well and Allison shouted in surprise as his pace picked up and he actually lifted her hips off the ground a bit. Scott was approaching again, fully recovered from having spent himself inside of her and she groaned. Her one hope, once this had started, was to just get it over with, but she had forgotten to think about werewolves' ability to rebound. Boyd came with a groan and she felt more cum coat her inner thigh as he pulled out.

Jackson set a backbreaking pace, thrusting in and out of Lydia as if it were nothing, all the while giving a couple stinging smacks to her ass and legs. She was sure after this she would have a red handprint marking up that soft area where the ass met her thighs, a spot Jackson took particular liking too. He didn't last as long as Derek, but it still felt like forever before he decided to pull out and came over her stomach.

Peter didn't give Jackson long to admire his work, shoving him out of the way despite the snarls the kanima threw his way. Lydia didn't even bother trying to close her legs, she was exhausted and knew that werewolf strength would beat her anyways. She was surprised, however, when she was suddenly flipped to her stomach. Peter's fingers brushed across her lower stomach and pussy lips, collecting the cum the previous wolves had left there, before being placed against her asshole.

"No, no, Peter don- agh!" Was her only protest before two fingers were shoved in her tight little hole. They swirled around, rubbing the old cum on her like lube, before scissoring her hole wider. He spat, to further lube her up, and despite everything that had already been done to her, Lydia suddenly felt like she wanted to hide her face.

Now on her stomach, Lydia's eyes caught on Allison. Boyd was sitting off to the side looking satisfied, for now. Erica was straddling Allison and Scott was positioned behind her, fucking Erica's asshole and with each thrust Erica's pussy lips dragged over Allison's skin. Despite the mortification, Allison looked relieved for a reprieve from the cock being buried in her.

As Peter thrust in and out of her he leaned over her back, his hands roaming over her hot skin. He grabbed her tits and played with them, massaging the sensitive skin. He gave her nipples a hard pinch, eliciting a surprised moan from Lydia, before he moved his hands upwards. He took a fistful of hair and pulled back as his pace picked up, jerking Lydia's head back in an awkward position, making her gasps as he hammered into her more ragged and obvious.

Erica came with a sharp "Ah!", squirting on Allison's stomach and was quickly followed by Scott who came, painting Erica's ass and Allison's lower stomach with cum. Erica leaned down and happily kissed Allison on the lips, letting her tongue delve into Allison's mouth for a moment. Scott pulled away and Erica playfully rolled her and Allison over. 

Derek was recovered now and took up position behind Allison, he lined himself up with her hole and shoved in, earning a shout of surprise from the poor girl. As he set a pace, Erica scooted back so that her pussy was almost against Allison's lips. She grabbed a chunk of those brunette waves and pulled Allison's mouth to her clit. Too tired to argue and too concerned about Lydia's previous statements about an alpha knot, Allison gave into Erica's obvious wishes and began sucking on her clit.

Peter came, shooting warmth up into Lydia once again, then pulled out, dropping her to the dirt once again. Lydia simply lay still, panting in exhaustion, and watched numbly as Erica's head tipped back in pleasure, one hand holding the back of Allison's head as her hips rolled up in search of more friction and Derek bent over Allison's spread legs, a sheen of sweat coating him as he took her roughly. 

Both girls felt completely numb at this point, as they were used again and again, pleasure randomly wrecking through them as their abused holes were pounded into. At some point Lydia fell asleep. She woke up that morning to Jackson collapsed asleep on top of her, his dick still half buried between her thighs. The rest of the wolves were strewn about the clearing, asleep in different positions. Allison was pressed between Scott and Derek, eyes closed. Lydia pushed Jackson off of her and heaved a sigh of relief, the night was over, they had made it through.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any specific requests feel free to comment or message me~


End file.
